


乱炖

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Summary: 脑洞和情节来自入蜀老师，此处为授权扩写
Relationships: 斑扉；隐柱斑





	乱炖

最开始扉间也没想到自己会和斑滚上床的。

这个宇智波和大哥做爱总是不关门，自己和大哥例行公事的时候又毫不尊重别人隐私地推门进来问他电视遥控器的备用电池在哪里。

他一开始甚至有点不喜欢斑，因为他看起来实在不长情。  
谁家哥哥二十好几了还和弟弟吻别的？嘴对嘴那种。  
有时候斑察觉到落在自己身上的眼光，挑起眉毛冲他笑笑；扉间像被烫着了一样躲开。他不怕斑，但不想和斑那个嘴皮子飞快的弟弟打来回。

斑还挑食。  
为此他们积怨已久。  
一个普通的傍晚，扉间在厨房里煮蘑菇汤，斑趴在餐桌上，像霜打了的黑猫。

“我不想吃蘑菇。”  
“我哥想吃蘑菇。”  
“那你不也不想吃吗？”  
“......关你什么事？”  
扉间被戳了肺管子，十分不爽，转头看到斑哼哼唧唧地在餐桌上蹭，一头黑发染上静电蓬松起来，噼里啪啦隔老远都能听到电火花的声音。  
他冲过去把人从桌子上提起来：“把头发蹭脏了又要洗，你知不知道你一天掉多少头发，每次洗完还要吹半个小时！”  
“不知道。”宇智波斑今天似乎是铁了心因为吃不到想吃的东西打算无赖，软绵绵地卧在桌子上，扉间用漏勺把戳了他几下都不动弹。  
你当然不知道，因为给你吹头发的人是我！我那个傻瓜大哥还非说我头发干的快洗完澡没事干，我没事干不能去看看卷轴研究研究忍术吗？！宝贵的学习时间，我都拿来给邪恶的宇智波吹头发。不如拿去喂泉奈。  
扉间脾气也不太好，放下手里的东西，两手从后面穿过斑的腋下，猛一发力把人从椅子上拖了下来：“要蹭...给我回床上去蹭！”  
宇智波斑比他想象得沉，扉间差点闪了腰。他拖着像被拉长的猫条一样的宇智波费劲吧啦地把人掼进了最近的卧室，关上门才后知后觉地发现那是他自己的房间。  
算了，反正重要的东西都有加固封印。  
他没再管。

晚饭时柱间端着碗问他：“斑呢？”  
扉间头也不抬：“死了。”  
他舀了一碗蘑菇汤，却喝不出香味。  
柱间缩了缩脖子不敢说话。半晌，他想起来什么似的问弟弟，“我们多久没那个了？”  
扉间咬着筷子思考了一下：“没多久吧......上个月刚做过。”  
柱间期待地看着弟弟。  
扉间原本是想答应的，抬头瞟到自己房间紧闭的门，心里忽然不是滋味起来。  
“我今天不舒服，你也早点睡吧。”

他居然觉得斑可怜，大概是和一家笨蛋在一起住久了被拉低了平均智商。  
扉间发誓一定是他检查冰箱看到有昨天没用完的寿司饭才临时决定做豆皮寿司的。而且晚饭泡发的干香菇也没用完。  
万一宇智波斑饿死了，他们千手出门难免被说三道四。泉奈这辈子也要和他没完。扉间一边腹诽上辈子欠你的一遍装满一个个豆皮袋，不知道出于愧疚还是报复放了双倍的糖。  
洗完澡的柱间溜达出来，惊讶地发现弟弟居然在做夜宵，伸手想拿一个尝尝却被啪地打了回去。  
“呜呜呜你干嘛！”  
“给斑的，你吃了他该不够了。”

“你不是说他死了吗？”  
“再问死的就是你。”

扉间真的太可怕了，怎么可以面不改色地对亲哥哥说这么凶残的话啊！柱间揉着被打红的爪子哭唧唧地走了。

洗手的时候扉间非常想把自己淹死在洗碗池里。  
我图什么！这样下午的狠话不就白说了！  
他深呼吸了十遍，然后打开了自己的房门。

宇智波斑维持着几个小时前被丢进来的姿势，一动不动。  
草啊不会真出事了吧！  
扉间放下东西猛扑过去，斑真的没了的话他哥和泉奈即使不杀了他也会把他吊在村口的！  
他把斑翻过来抱起，拨开斑脸上的乱发——千手扉间承认，如果不是他有宇智波滤镜，那真的是张极漂亮的脸——宇智波斑像睡美人一样迷迷糊糊醒过来，第一句话就让他无语至极：“我闻到寿司的香味了。”  
你一觉睡到极乐世界吧。  
“吃完赶紧滚。”

扉间脱得只剩下一条短裤，倚在床头看书。  
斑乖乖坐在他桌前吃完了东西，还把盘子端了出去。  
对方这么善解人意，扉间反而觉得自己有点强人所难。毕竟这个家里三个人，只有他一个姓宇智波，自己再拿他当外人实在有欺压的嫌疑。  
我就是欠的。扉间一边唾弃自己一边放下书本拿了本菜谱翻看起来。  
大福...太麻烦了...蛋糕...打发奶油看起来更麻烦...烤饼比较简单，但看起来不那么精致...管他精致不精致，爱吃不吃！  
打定了主意，扉间放下书，和凑近的斑打了个照面。

“你进来都不敲门吗！”他吓得一哆嗦，对方无辜地看着他：“门没关。”  
扉间决定明天就换锁。

“我来是想和你认真说说，家里做饭的事情。”  
“如果你不想单独给我换口味也行，一三五你做，二四六我做，我自己做饭总可以吧？”  
扉间想了想上次野炊时某个宇智波拿豪火灭却点柴的事情，断然拒绝。  
“你会用煤气灶吗？”  
“就点火那个？会啊！”回答得如此含糊又迅速，千手扉间坐直身体，再一次认真拒绝了他。  
“想都别想。”

“那只有你给我做了。”斑看起来还有点遗憾。  
“是给你们。你，还有我大哥。还有你可以起来吗，我的腿被你压麻了。”扉间推了一把突破安全距离没大没小的人。斑靠得太近了，天气又太热。  
他感觉自己脸红了。

“诶，要不要做？”  
听到这句话的时候，千手扉间以为自己听错了。  
“什么？”  
“我说，你和我，要不要做？”斑朝门口努努嘴，理直气壮：“柱间睡了。”

“不了吧......”扉间觉得今天的斑有点不对劲。  
去年大哥生日他被糊了一脸蛋糕的前几秒也有过和此刻一模一样的预感，但现在他和宇智波都手无寸铁，他紧紧盯着斑的手，打算对方一结印就打断他。  
但宇智波斑没有。那只手慢慢划过他的腹肌，在胸膛暧昧地停留了一会儿，最后摸到他的脸颊：“干嘛不？你也好久没做了，我也想试试在上面。今天吃了你的饭，我总该报答一下吧？”理由听起来无懈可击。

一定是写轮眼的问题。  
千手扉间不知道自己是怎么稀里糊涂答应的，只隐约记得斑的手指滑进他内裤，摸到已经湿漉漉的小穴，笑了一声。  
后来的事情他仿佛喝多了酒断了片，当然更可能是幻术后遗症。他隐约记得自己被从背后打开，斑的头发垂在他背上，高潮时的舒爽就带上了几分不合时宜的痒。  
似乎自己最后还抱着斑的脸啃了一会儿......那个时候幻术的效力已经减弱，他坐在斑身上，下身含着斑的东西。“我还要。”他舌头打结，话都说不清楚。对方笑眯眯地接受了建议，低下头舔舔他涨大变成深红色的奶头。“真可爱。”  
你才可爱。你全家都可爱。扉间瞪了一眼他，没过一会儿就因为精疲力竭睡了过去。

第二天早上柱间推开弟弟的房门，想提醒扉间他已经上班迟到一个小时了。  
“扉间你怎么不叫醒我......”  
千手柱间看着床上睡成一团的两个人，默默关上了门。  
关系这么好了还天天说死不死的，没意思。千手柱间苦恼地上班去了。


End file.
